duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMD-12 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle
の デッキ: オラクルの |Translation= Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle |Gallery= DMD-12 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmd12 |Release= July 20, 2013 |Civilization= Light / Darkness / Nature / Zero |Race= Oracle |Next= DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend |Previous= DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage |Block= Episode 3 }} Forbidden Transform Deck: Book of Oracle is the 12th DMD set in the OCG. Details *This set includes 50 cards based on the Oracle theme. *The deck is designed to be built in two ways. Each card is marked with one of 3 winged symbol's. This signifies whether the card is always in the deck, or an optional choice. :: Core Cards are marked with a Green symbol. :: God Nova cards are marked with a Grey symbol. :: Oraclion cards are marked with a Black symbol. *These deck sets are the most expensive pre-constructed decks yet released under the current "Episode" block structure, at about 2,100 yen each, owing to the intricate, cut-out slip cover over the sturdy, tome-style deck box, a markedly more luxurious presentation over previous deck sets. *Each case of DMD-11 and DMD-12 has text written inside the cover. For DMD-12, this reads; **'The wings of diamond' **'Rise high, extend ever' **'And go beyond' **'With its divine, infinite ОРАКУЛ' (Note: ОРАКУЛ is Russian for "Oracle") Contents A Group: 10 *2x Devo, Twin Demon Left God (1/21) *2x Kraft Werk, Twin Heaven Right God (2/21) *2x Pearljam, Faerie Left God (3/21) *2x Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God (4/21) *2x Izumo (5/21) B Group: 10 *1x New Wave, End of the Century (6/21) *3x Truename Academian (7/21) *3x Truename Rihanna Glory (8/21) *3x Sun Tzu, Satori's Art of War (9/21) C Group: 30 *2x Ikkyu, Izanai's Sacrificial Mind (10/21) *2x Triple ZERO, Secret Hell (11/21) *3x Hagoromo, Izanai's Divine Light (12/21) *2x Oracle Jewel of Control (13/21) *2x Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light (14/21) *1x DNA Spark (15/21) *2x Death Gate, Gate of Hell (16/21) *2x Terror Pit (17/21) *3x Prelude of Horror (18/21) *4x Ragmal, Spirit Knight (19/21) *3x Skysword, the Savage Vizier (20/21) *4x Pixie Life (21/21) Contents sorted by Civilizations Light Civilization: 6 *3x Hagoromo, Izanai's Divine Light 20px *2x Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light 20px *1x DNA Spark 20px Darkness Civilization: 4 *2x Terror Pit 20px *2x Death Gate, Gate of Hell 20px Nature Civilization: 8 *4x Ragmal, Spirit Knight 20px *4x Pixie Life 20px Light and Darkness: 2 *2x Oracle Jewel of Control 20px Light and Nature: 3 *3x Skysword, the Savage Vizier 20px Zero: 27 *1x New Wave, End of the Century 20px *2x Kraft Werk, Twin Heaven Right God 20px *2x Devo, Twin Demon Left God 20px *3x Sun Tzu, Satori's Art of War 20px *2x Ikkyu, Izanai's Sacrificial Mind 20px *2x Triple ZERO, Secret Hell 20px *2x Izumo 20px *2x Pearljam, Faerie Left God 20px *2x Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God 20px *3x Truename Rihanna Glory 20px *3x Truename Academian 20px *3x Prelude of Horror 20px Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:OCG Category:Interchangeable Decks